Starsign love
by IneMiSol
Summary: Magical Starsign! The classmates are back to Will-o-Wisp academy. This is 2 years after the game's timeline O3o
1. Sorbet's Birthday

Note: This chapter has been rewritten.

* * *

"C'mon Sorbet, come here!!" called Kassie. Kassie, or Kassandra, was a light magician. She used to be very calm and quiet most of the times, but something changed her when they came back to the academy. She was also quite sarcastic, but honest when she had to be.

"Comming!" said Sorbet. Sorbet was a water magician, and Kassie's best friend. She was very intelligent, but also very moody. Sometimes she was a little emo, too.

Sorbet followed Kassie "Hey, good morning. What do you want, Kassie?"

"G'morning. I want you to come with me. And quick." Kassie hurryed up and Sorbet continued to follow her, but with a raised eyebrow.

"What are we doing in front of our classroom?? It's Sunday."

"You'll see. Close your eyes." Kassie opened the door and pushed Sorbet inside the classroom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SORBET!!!" shouted all the class. Sorbet opened her eyes wide.

"Whoa, y-you... You remembered my birthday?? And made this... To me? Thank you!!! Ah, I don't know what I'd do without you, guys."

"Hehe, actually it was Pico's idea to make you a surprise party." Said Chai. Chai was a wood magician salamander, considered a freak by his own kind. He was very optimistic, but a big crybaby.

"Aww, it was nothing, really. I mean, how could I forget about Sorbet's birthday???" Replyed Pico. Pico was a fire magician, who was in love with Sorbet, even though he never admitted that. He was really hotheaded, and tended to overreact to everything. He always thought he was a born leader, though everyone else disagreed.

"Hehe, thanks Pico" Sorbet said, smiling. Pico felt his face turning red.

"You're turning red, Pico." Said Lassi, teasing him. Lassi was a wind magician bunnygirl, though she hated when people called her "bunnygirl". She was quite distracted, and usually tended to try everything on her own, wich gave a space adventure to the class.

"Bah, shut up!" Said Pico.

"Hey, are you interested in opening you present or we can keep it to ourselves?" Asked Kassie.

"No, no, gimme!" Sorbet said in a childish tone. Then she took her present out of Kassie's hands and sat on the ground opening it like a little kid would do.

"It's just something to wich all of us contributed. We hope you like it." Said Takeo. He was Kassie's older brother, and a dark magician. His personality was very similar to her sister's though he was much less sarcastic and childish.

"Oh my... It's so cute and fluffy, thanks!" Sorbet was now with a light blue fluffy scarf on her hands, and a lot of stars were shining in her eyes, when Pico gave her another present. "Eh... I wanted to give you... Eh, something else. So, yeah, take this." He was blushing like Hell, wich made Sorbet laugh a little "Aww, you didn't need to. But thanks!" She said while opening very carefully the little box. Then she saw a medallion with the water simbol on it. "Whoa... I... I have no words... It's beautiful... Thank you so much!!" And gave Pico a kiss on the cheek. "Y-you're welcome" He said.

The rest of the day was pretty happy, and Pico was teased by almost everyone. That day everyone had to go to bed early, or else no one would be awake enough to do their tests the next day.


	2. Exam's day

The next day, everybody got up late. Why? Because Kassie didn't wake up.

When everybody (well, except her) was ready to go to classes, they went to Kassie's room.

-Kassie. WAKE. THE HELL. UP. Now. – Said Takeo.

-Mhn... Let me sleep... Me sleepy... – Kassie tryed to say.

-I don't know if you noticed, but it was your day to wake everybody up, and instead, everybody is waking YOU up.

-Shut up.

-If you don't come the easy way, then you come the hard way. – And then Takeo said some spell that made her fall to the floor.

-OWCH!! Watch it, you idiot!!

-Just get ready, and quick. Classes should be starting by now. – Said Sorbet.

After that, while going to class, Kassie and Takeo started another quarreling.

-Hey, it wasn't my day to wake everybody up... It was YOUR day! – Kassie said.

-No sis, it was your day. Mondays are YOUR days. Fridays are MY days. Got it? – Takeo said.

-Why don't you write that in some paper and glue it to the wall of my room? It's much easier to remember.

-And why should I do that? It's your room, your day, your responsability.

-Then that means you want to wake up late every Monday.

-Do you know what a freakin' alarm clock is?!

-And why don't you give me one? |D

-And why don't you buy one with YOUR own money?! D8

-Guys, just SHUT THE HELL UP!!! – Said Pico.

When they got to the classroom, obviously they were already late.

-I wish we could get Miss Madeleine back. This teacher doesn't let us be late. – Lassi was talking to Kassie, who sat right behind her.

-Yeah, I do, too. But anyway, I would suggest you to turn to your seat, or else you can get us two a detention.

The exam started, but some of them weren't exactly prepared for it.

-Damn, this is a lot harder than I thought. – Said Pico.

-This time, I have to agree with you. – Said Takeo.

-Oh, c'mon, it isn't that hard. – Said Sorbet.

-Talk by yourself. – Said Pico, Takeo and Chai at the same time. Sorbet made a sarcastic face.

-I'd suggest you to be quiet, unless you want a detention and your exam annuled. – Said the teacher, looking at Pico. _"Geez, why always me?!"_ Pico thought. They continued the exam.

Later, when everybody was already outside, they were discussing the questions from the exam.

-Sorbet, what exactly was question 3's awnser? – Asked Takeo.

-Why should I know? – Replyed Sorbet.

-Well, because you're the best at school out from all 7 of us, and you were the only one that could do that question right. – Said Mokka.

-How do you know that? Anyway, the awnser was "magic spell"... I think. – Said Sorbet.

-Great, I awnsered "magical barrier"... – Said Kassie.

-And I awnsered "reflex guard" – Said Lassi.

-That didn't even have anything to do with the question, Lassi. – Said Mokka.

-I know, that's why it sounds so ridiculous... – Said Lassi, sad looking.

-I didn't even awnser at all. – Said Pico.

-You should have at least tryed, don't you think? – Said Chai.  
-I don't really care. – Replyed Pico. Sorbet sighed.

-I'm already seeing that you will get held back again. For the 4th time. – Said Sorbet, looking at him.

-Thank you very much for reminding me that. Not. – Said Pico.


End file.
